


Three Square Meals

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: For Harry, the weekend was meant for over-indulgence.  In every way possible.





	Three Square Meals

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Saturday, 7:09am – Grimmauld Place**

Harry turned over.  Emerald eyes eased open, taking in the blurry vision of his alarm clock.  The weekend was upon him, and he couldn’t help but smile.  He was sure he loved his weekends more than the average person did. That would be because his weekends were probably unlike the average person’s and definitely more _fulfilling_.

It wasn’t the aggravating trill of his clock that woke him this Saturday morning.  No, Harry rarely needed that on the weekends.  It was his nose, filled with the combined aroma of Mrs. Weasley’s sausages, Mrs. Weasley’s fried eggs, Mrs. Weasley’s specialty kippers, and Mrs. Weasley’s porridge.  The twenty-two-year-old Auror’s stomach growled.  He loved Mrs. Weasley’s cooking; he always had done.  Unfortunately, he could never create those mouthwatering aromas on his own.  The scents alone gave him a sense of home, even though Harry lived alone at number twelve, Grimmauld Place.  The Weasley home in general had that effect on him; that was why whenever he came in contact with Amoretia, all-things-Burrow was the most dominating scent.

_Was_ being the operative word.  There were now other lovely scents that have since infiltrated his Amoretia experience.

Harry crawled out of bed to wash up a bit before he would head downstairs to enjoy Mrs. Weasley’s cooking.  When he came out of the bathroom, his chef was standing in his bedroom, wearing an apron with a splotch of powder on her cheek and a little soot on her nose from when she Flooed into his home that morning.

“Good morning, Ginny,” Harry smiled.  “I wondered if you’d be back in town this weekend.  Heard the game yesterday was going well into the night…”

Ginny nodded with a nervous smile and walked toward him to receive a kiss on her cheek.  “Yes, Sarah finally caught the bloody Snitch around two-thirty this morning.  Luckily, the Wasps’ Seeker is rubbish at seeing with his eyes closed and fast asleep on his broom,” she joked.

Harry chuckled.  “I reckon that can make things difficult.”  His laughter mixed with hers as he watched her tuck a strand of auburn hair behind her ear.

She was adorable.  Harry had always thought so – well, when he had begun to notice that she existed.  Her body was lithe and athletic.  She was a demon on the pitch, and if nothing else, that was a huge turn on for Harry.  But turning him on was already happening with the sight of her in that apron and all the wonderful food he knew she had waiting for him downstairs.  She knew that too; that’s why she never missed a Saturday or Sunday at Grimmauld Place.  No matter the circumstances.

He watched her yawn.  “Have you gotten any sleep, Gin?”

Her pretty face contorted in an effort to try to keep her eyelids from falling.  “Not really,” she answered, shaking her head slightly and sounding as if she were fit to yawn again.  She did.  “Went straight home to shower and change after the team meeting.  Then I gathered ingredients I knew you wouldn’t have and came here.  But I see your cupboards are well stocked.  I’m surprised, Harry,” she remarked, looking at him with a mixture of appreciation and surprise.

Harry paused for a moment, hesitant to respond.  He knew he should.  “Well, I’m…cooking dinner this evening,” he said to her eyes, then to the left wall, then to the floor. 

“Oh,” Ginny replied quietly.  Harry easily recognized the disappointment in her eyes just before she lowered her head. 

The hero thought quickly.  “Um, well, you’re brilliant for coming with little-to-no sleep.  Trust a woman to battle all night and then get up bright and early, lovely and sweet to make breakfast,” he said and meant every word.

He was rewarded with a smile as she walked toward him.  “Trust this woman to do that for you, Harry, always,” Ginny said, her voice low, her smile turning sly.

Their lips were touching before their hands found purchase on their bodies.  Once they did, breakfast was soon forgotten.  

Ginny reached behind herself to untie her apron while Harry’s relentless tongue invaded her mouth.  But her hands were stopped by those of the young man and placed around his neck instead.  The redhead’s shirt was lifted, and she helped by pulling her arms through the sleeves.  The apron strap around her neck did not hinder the removal of the t-shirt.  Harry only released her mouth for a moment to pull the shirt through the strap and over her head.

The hands around his neck did not stay put as he had intended.  They went to work on his pajama top, nearly ripping the buttons open as the Quaffle-catching fingers worked their way down his torso.  Harry undid Ginny’s bra with practiced ease and they worked together to get if off her arms and out of the ever-present apron.  Both Gryffindors now naked from the waist up – besides the apron – Harry’s hands slid up and down the soft skin of her bare back and sides.  Ginny hummed with pleasure into his mouth at the feel of his callous palms caressing her skin.  The raven-haired man moaned as her narrow hips moved suggestively against his morning erection - now his Ginny-erection.

“Mmm, Ginny,” Harry whimpered when she released his mouth and attached her teeth to his neck while teasing him.  The hero began clawing at her pale skin as his desire for her grew stronger.  The clawing finally lowered to her hips, where he pulled them away to not only keep from unloading way too soon, but to reach under the apron to remove her jeans.  Harry nearly yanked the denim down her toned legs, forgetting to be as gentle with her as he always had been before.  Taking a moment to step completely away from her before he pounced on her like his body wanted him too, he took her hand gently and helped her step out of her jeans and underwear. 

Though Harry wanted to be gentle, Ginny didn’t seem to have that idea.  She kicked away her jeans and pulled at his waistband.  He was naked in a second.  Smiling at this new boldness, Harry snatched the redhead in his arms and lifted her.  As if he were her Quidditch broom, Ginny wrapped her legs around Harry’s waist instinctively.  They attacked each other’s mouth as the hero walked them toward his bed.  He crawled on it with only his knees, his petite lover clinging to him with ease. Harry literally had to grab hold of her forearms to release her grip around his neck and lay her head on his pillow.  Her legs, however, weren’t budging.

Brown - often sweet but now darkened with lust - eyes peered up at him as her legs disobeyed his gentle nudging.  Harry smiled down at his adorable little angel and was glad, for once, the angel had flown the coup.  This redheaded little devil kept eye contact as she slowly began to roll her pelvis against him with her ankles locked around his waist.  Given their position, Harry’s cock was laying against her open lower lips.  Ginny moaned as his shaft slid across her clit.

“Mmmm, Harry…” she whispered, though she was pleasuring herself with his erection.

Their eyes stayed locked as she continued, Harry crumbling in the sensation of her soft, wet nub tickling the vein under his cock.  Suddenly, he grabbed the middle of the apron above her waist and twisted it around his fist.  He didn’t care that the strap around her neck dug into her sun-kissed skin from the tautness of his pull.  All Harry cared about was that her creamy mounds of flesh sprang free from either side of the material.  Ginny’s strawberry red tips were already hard before his tongue circled them hungrily.  Because he was leaning forward to feed on her nipples, his shaft pressed even harder on her clit.  The littlest Weasley’s hips moved faster against the meat the more Harry sucked and licked and bit at her tasty tips.

Her moans were coming more rapidly, as was the moisture she produced between her bottom lips.  Harry knew she would be coming soon from the teasing alone, and he didn’t want that.  Not like that, at least.  Using a little more force this time, he hooked his hands under the young woman’s knees and pried her legs apart.  With the forced released of her legs, the redhead’s hands attached themselves to Harry’s neck and hung on.  Mentally, Harry chuckled to himself about how - on so many levels - Ginny was incapable of letting him go.

Swiftly, the Gryffindors rolled over, causing red hair to rain down on Harry’s face.  He reached behind her head and fisted the soft tresses.  Their mouths found each other and Ginny administered that kiss like Firewhisky she liked to give him on occasion.  No doubt the mention of his dinner arrangements brought that on.  Nevertheless, it was paralyzing to the hero; dangerous but sweet.  Harry was kissed into his pillow before she moved to his neck, licking the thick column, then proceeding to nip at his lightly stubbled chin.

“Shit, Ginny…” he groaned before she covered his mouth once more.

Then Harry felt her reach down and behind her body.  Suddenly, his cock was in her tiny hand and his dripping head was being positioned by the sweet, little angel at her sweet, little hole.  He had never experienced Ginny taking charge of their sex.  She was often passive in their lovemaking, though eager to do it each time, each morning. 

As she slid her tight, red cunt down his dick, Harry couldn’t care about any other morning but this one.

With a final nip at his lip, the lean body of the Chaser sat upright on Harry’s lap.  The apron only covered one of her breasts and completely hid the connection of their bodies.  But as she began to move, Harry didn’t need to see anything, he simply reveled in the glorious sensations she was causing.  Ginny bit her lip and rested her head to the side as she developed a rhythm on the deep-seated cock.  Harry cursed under his breath as her walls held him tight while easing up and down, squeezing every inch of him he had inside her.  One of his calloused hands slid up her thigh, disappearing under the apron and grasped her hip, while the other reached for her exposed breast.

Ginny may have been more aggressive than usual before he was blessed to be inside her this morning, but now she moved in that slow lovemaking-with-Ginny speed Harry was accustom too.  And that was perfectly fine with him.  His sweet, little angel had returned, looking adorable on top of him, taking him at her own pace.  

Though he often found her adorable, he had to admit she looked damn sexy with that apron on and nothing else but a cock up her pussy.

Slowly, her pace increased.  Harry released her breast and hid his other hand under the apron too.  Ginny’s eyes opened and looked down to meet his emerald gaze.  He could see everything that she was thinking, feeling, and hoping in her expressive, brown eyes.  Hints of it were always there, even when they weren’t having sex and she was simply making his breakfast on a Saturday or Sunday morning.  Harry usually tried to ignore it, hoping she would do the same, but his little angel was never one to let things go.

“Oh, Harry,” she moaned.  She was close.  He, on the other hand, had been doing all he could not to cum the moment she slid him inside her.  Close for him was an understatement.

“Gin…” he whispered, reaching for her face.

Bending down to him, Harry held her cheek and brought her lips to his.  Ginny continued to ride his dick, stroking it up and down with her pussy quickly, though kissing him gently. Allowing her to take over the kissing, Harry held onto her hips with both hands again and helped to speed up her ride.  Red hair curtained his face as she lifted her head to breathe.  He could feel her body trembling as she brought them closer and closer to the edge.  Harry lifted his hips as best he could as they breathed heavily into each other mouths.  The added thrusts caused them both to moan even more and their eyes to slide close.

“Yes, yes, yes….” Ginny chanted quietly to Harry’s chin.  He, however, was mouthing swear words into her auburn tresses.

Harry couldn’t hold back any longer.  “Ginny, I…” he gasped.  “I…”

“Cum, love,” she whispered as if granting him permission before taking over his mouth once more.

Harry grunted on her tongue as his dick unloaded inside her tight, little space.  That little devil reappeared one last time.  Ginny kissed him deeper as he tried to breathe while grinding herself to completion on his convulsing member.  

They lay trembling, spent and sweaty on Harry’s bed with nothing between them but an apron.  Ginny’s petite, lean body fit perfectly on top of Harry, her face tucked into his neck.  They lay in silence besides their panting, doing all they could to catch their breath.  The redhead eased her hand through her hair lying on Harry’s collar bone until she tucked her fingers under his neck.  The hero caressed her freckled arm as their breathing finally steadied.

The room was quiet and still, filled once again with the aromas of breakfast and punctuated with the sweet, tangy smells of sex.  It was heavenly.  It was certainly the weekend, and Harry loved his weekends.  A smile teased the corner of his mouth.

“I love you, Harry,” Ginny whispered.  

His tiny smile disappeared.  Harry didn’t speak though he may have felt somewhat similar to what she felt.  Somewhat.  And he knew better then to even say that much.  But Ginny didn’t press him for a response.  Not this time.  Instead she yawned on his chest.

“Exhausted now, aren’t you?” Harry ventured before kissing the top of her head.  Ginny grunted a response and nodded in his neck.  “Can’t let breakfast go to waste though, can we?” He smiled though she didn’t see it.

She giggled.  “No, can’t do that.  I worked hard on it as always.”  Slowly, the Chaser eased up on her forearms on Harry’s chest.  Her petite frame was so light, he could barely register the pressure.  “I’m completely knackered though,” she said, a hint of unease creeping into the hope already present in her eyes.  “Thought maybe I’d take a…nap….here…in your bed,” she suggested tentatively.

Harry’s smile struggled to maintain, unease creeping into his hungry belly.  “Uh, yeah sure, Gin, of course.  Take a nap.”

This didn’t seem to take the tension from her eyes or shoulders.  “Thanks,” she said quietly, her eyes lowering to his chest, but she looked as though she had more to say.  “And perhaps…when I wake up, I can…make you…lunch?” she suggested to his collarbone.  

Harry did all he could to hold back a sigh.  He didn’t want to see the inevitable disappointment in her eyes as much as he didn’t want to cause it, but he lifted her chin regardless to focus on the soft, brown gaze.  “Ginny, you know I have a lunch engagement today.”

Ginny did nothing to hold back her sigh.  “Yes, I know.  But I thought maybe – for once – I could be your lunch… _engagement_.”

The hero exhaled slowly.  “Ginny, you know…”

“Yes, fine – whatever!” the redhead exclaimed through her teeth before springing up off the Auror.

Harry sat up and quickly got to his feet.  “Ginny, please don’t be upset,” he begged as he watched her yank off the apron and pull on her clothing.  “Let’s just go downstairs and have breakfast.  Hate to see you go to all the trouble and it wasted for no reason.”

The twenty-one year old paused at his words and looked at him through narrowed eyes.  Harry wasn’t sure why she was staring at him like that for so long, but he hoped it meant she was considering his offer.

“See you in the morning, Harry,” Ginny said dejectedly and rushed from the room

Harry attempted to keep up with her as she raced out the room and down the stairs.  But the Auror couldn’t catch the Chaser, and she disappeared through green flames in his kitchen fire place.

The hero watched the flames die away, feeling horrible and irritated by the situation.  It wasn’t the first time he had experienced it, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last.  

Suddenly, his stomach growled, no doubt from the whiff of the still-warm food laid out on the table.  Naked and now alone, Harry went upstairs to put on his clothes so that he might enjoy his first meal of the day.

******************************************************

**Saturday 1:15pm – Fire Dragon Restaurant**

“Right this way, Mr. Potter.  Your companion has already arrived,” explained the short Asian man, bowing as he walked and spoke to the war hero.  “Might I thank you again for dining with us this afternoon?” he gushed as he slid open the paper door.  Harry hated the never-ending attention and gratitude from all of Britain after so many years, but he plastered on a fake smile as he endured it now like a proper hero should.

“Oh, I’ll be thanking him enough for the both of us, Kiyoshi.  Thank you,” said a gentle voice filled with playful mischievousness.  Harry’s faux smiled turned genuine at the sound of his ‘companion’s’ voice.

The Auror’s attention turned to the private dining room.  The walls were all the color of parchment and looked as though they were made of the same material.  Wooden planks seemed to form the room’s skeleton.  The warm body of the room consisted of a long table and spelled to hover four inches off the ground, already housing a tea service and pillows made of deep, angry to sensual reds with embroidered dragons wiggling and blinking on top of them.  But the most stunning piece in the room was the person sitting on their knees atop one of the large pillows and their back toward the door.  The slim figure was dressed in a long silky garb decorated in rich blues and pinks, and topped off with a lowered head of raven hair pinned in a neat tight bun by chopsticks. 

Though he hadn’t even seen her face yet, Harry’s stomach flipped.  It always did whenever he first laid eyes on Cho Chang, even from behind. 

“Lea will be in shortly with your orders.  Enjoy your lunch, sir, madam,” the host wished them before bowing out of the room as the door magically slid close.

As the door silenced the private room, Harry narrowed his eyes in confusion.  “Our orders will be in shortly?” he echoed  to the air because Cho hadn’t turned around yet to look at him.

Head still bowed toward the tiny table, she nodded tentatively.  “Yes,” she replied quickly, “um, it’s…Japanese tradition that the woman orders for the man.”

Harry took a moment to scan his very limited knowledge of Japanese traditions.  Though limited, he wasn’t sure he had heard of anything like that.  But for the sake of argument, he’d let it go.  Cho was brilliant at arguing, he knew well, being a voracious up-and-coming solicitor for both the magical and Muggle communities.  

Besides, he hadn’t received a proper greeting yet.

“Whatever you say, my love,” he offered, kicking off his shoes and kneeling next to her on his own red pillow.  “…long as I get my kiss, it could be a Japanese tradition to hex all green-eyed blokes with terrible rectum itch!” he joked before kissing her cheek.

He watched her face do all it could not to smile and her body do all it could under the mounds of material not to shake with laughter.  The Asian beauty finally turned her head toward the smirking hero and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.  “Well, that would just ruin dinner tonight, wouldn’t it?” she quipped flashing him her pretty smile before containing it and looking back toward the table.

“Yes, it would,” he said, smiling even harder as he sat on his bottom and crossed his legs on the pillow.  Harry loved how easily he could joke with Cho about such things.  Had it been over breakfast that morning, he would be suffering from third degree burns after wearing the delicious porridge on his naked body instead of eating it.  

“So,” he began, ready to tell her how beautiful she looked in her colorful Kimono.  But he was interrupted.

“Tea?” Cho offered sweetly, already reaching for the service.

Before Harry could reply, he was watching a graceful dance unfold in front of him.  Each movement she made, from placing his tea cup on the table and sprinkling the grounds inside to pouring the water from the decorative pot and stirring the mixture in slow, calculated strokes, was elegant and intricate.  Soon she was holding the cup to her lips, blowing the gentle steam away before handing it to him with a tiny smile and slight bow of her head.

He couldn’t explain why, but it was the first time his cock ever twitched from watching someone serving him tea.  Perhaps that was why he could feel sweat teasing his hairline; perhaps that’s why he took the cup though he felt far too warm to drink a hot beverage.

“Thank you,” Harry nearly whispered as he bowed back.  He had never bowed to Cho, nor her to him.  He had only watched her do it to older Asian people she encountered at the Ministry.  Cho Chang wasn’t one to bow to just anyone.  Nor serve them.  But as her lovely, almond-shaped eyes watched him expectantly, he didn’t dare ask why she was doing it now.  “Mmm, very good,” he offered.  Cho only smiled before turning to make her own tea in just as elegant and arousing a manner as she had for Harry.

The hero looked away as he cleared his throat and mentally begged his penis to behave.  For the time being, that was.  Luckily, the waitress came in with their orders just as his libido told him to go to hell.

Harry hadn’t a clue what he was eating.  He had never had traditional Japanese food before.  And the chopsticks in his hands meant to keep it that way.  Cho sat stoically beside him as she ate her food.  If Harry hadn’t been fighting with his meal in the awfully warm room, he would have asked her what spell she had put on herself to make her so quiet, so unlike herself.

When the frustrated hero finally fisted both sticks together in one hand and raised them ready to stab the still undetermined meat substance in his bowl to either make it obey or end its miserable existence, a delicate hand wrapped around his wrist.

“May I?” came the sweet voice of his lunch companion.  Harry nodded as Cho removed the bowl and evil wooden utensils from his incapable hand.  With gracious ease, she scooped a portion of meat and rice into one clump on his sticks-of-death-charmed-only-to-work-for-her-apparently.  “I do believe I have taught you several times how to use chopsticks, Harry?” Cho commented gently as she held the food-laden sticks in front of him.

Harry allowed her to put the food on his tongue.  As he chewed it, he realized that the food was also charmed to taste better when fed to him by this beautiful woman.  “You have, Cho.  But those bloody things hate me.  I believe they’ve been charmed to work against me.  I shall take them to the Ministry with me on Monday and have them properly checked for indigenous curses.”

The Ravenclaw did all she could to hold back her laughter.  “Eat, you,” she said with much-controlled effort, holding out another portion of food.

Harry swallowed another bite of food, smiling at the lovely in front of him doing all she could not to flash that smile he loved so much.  “So, feeding me; this is new,” he said with his mouth full of freshly placed food.  

She had fed him before, actually, but shooting whipped cream into someone’s mouth from a bottle while naked in the backroom of a pastry shop just wasn’t the same as a meal.

Cho blushed slightly as she lowered both her gaze and his bowl of food.  “It’s…uh, a Japanese tradition.”

Harry smiled underneath his narrowed eyes.  “Is it?” he asked, knowing very well that she was even more unsure then he was if that were true.

More food was swiftly shoved into his mouth.  “Yes!” Cho said quickly and fed the rest of his food to him in silence. 

As they sipped their drinks, Harry was beginning to get worried about the silent Cho.  That was fine with him because he had gotten highly turned on while she fed him his meal.  Her silence kept him chewing instead of trying to find a way to sneak into those yards of fabric she had on.  

Who was he kidding, he was still trying to figure out a way in.

“I haven’t had a chance to tell you how beautiful you look today, Cho,” Harry complimented.

Cho blushed like they were still back at Hogwarts, something the twenty-three-year-old rarely did these days.  “Thank you, Harry.  This Kimono is quite lovely.  Japanese tradition, you know?”

Harry nodded at the colorful fabric and then shook his head at her response.  “It is lovely, but _you_ are beautiful.  Then again, you’re beautiful in denims and a t-shirt,” he added.  Cho bit her lip and blushed further as she looked down into her cup submissively.  He wasn’t use to this Cho, but Harry had to admit either the room temperature was put on Hell or it was extremely hot to see her act this way.  

“Finished?” Cho suddenly asked, reaching for Harry’s half-full glass.  

“Er, yes,” Harry replied only because she was already taking the glass from his hand and setting it on the low table.

Cho gracefully turned toward him on her knees.  Harry wasn’t sure if they were going to leave now to continue their ‘lunch date’ in the fashion they traditionally did.  Traditions were certainly what Cho had in mind during their lunch, and she seemed far from receding from them.

“Shall we go?” asked Harry, eyeing her nervously.  “We could head to - ”

“It is Japanese tradition for the woman to bow after a meal, Harry,” Cho interrupted delicately.

Harry raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak – certain that that was not a Japanese tradition at all – but suddenly Cho bowed.

A beautiful head of hair locked in place by two chopsticks was all Harry saw hovering just above his lap.  Though he wore jeans, he could feel the heat from Cho’s breath blowing gently over his hidden erection.  Perhaps it was still just the high heat of the private dining room he felt penetrating his clothes, but nonetheless warmth was filling his groin. 

“Tr-tradition, Cho?” he asked, not sure why he was stuttering.  When her nose slid lightly up his bulge and pulled away, his breath stuttered as well.

“Yes, Harry,” she responded quietly to his zipper.  Something underneath the zipper twitched in response.  “It is…also a Japanese tradition for the man to…feed the woman after a meal,” she explained, her voice low but tainted with arousal.

Harry was completely confused for moment; his head reeled from real or faux Japanese traditions to feeding a person after they’ve eaten.  When her nose teased his hidden cock once more – this time a little harder as if she was aware of his confusion – the hero understood.  But there in the middle of the restaurant made the hero nervous.  Harry and Cho had gotten into many naughty things in many interesting locations, but a hot box made of paper was not ideal.

A set of lovely, almond-shaped eyes peered up at him.  “Feed me, Harry,” she pleaded quietly.

To hell with where they were!

The Auror reached under the lowered head of the solicitor.  With just two fingers he undid his pants because Cho did not seem ready to raise her head to give him room.  Under her watchful eye, Harry pulled his erect member out, doing all he could not to hit the beauty in her face with it.  However, his dick stood in his hand under the same watchful eyes and nothing more.  Cho didn’t budge.  He gave himself a gentle stroke near her face as if to give her the incentive to do what he expected her too.  Yet she didn’t move even a little in her bowed position.

The Ravenclaw always seemed to know when her Gryffindor was confused.  Her eyes lifted to his once more.  “Feed me, Harry,” she repeated, this time her voice a quiet but undisputable demand.

The hero did as he was told, not having the restraint to hold back any longer.

Sliding his hand under the perfect bun and covering the nape of her neck, Harry lifted her head.  Cho’s eyes lowered as her mouth fell open in anticipation.  He knew his Ravenclaw just as well as she knew him, and Harry did exactly as she requested.  Aiming his hard cock toward her open mouth, he was far from gentle as he pushed her head down.  Harry hit the back of Cho’s mouth and felt her taking a breath to ease him slightly in her throat.  He could feel her opening and quivering around his swollen head and pushed hers down just a little more.  Cho gagged and Harry smiled mischievously at the bun and chopsticks below.  The young man loved to make the Asian beauty gag on his dick, and she loved it too.  The feeding could now commence.

Clasping the side of her head, Harry lifted it once more and pushed it down, falling into a breath-taking rhythm.  The witch’s mouth took to sucking the hard shaft as her treacherous tongue danced around it.  The hero raised his head and cursed to the ceiling but quickly went back to watching himself fuck Cho’s gorgeous face.  Relentless in his efforts – just as she liked it – his hips began to lift in turn to his lowering of her head.  The Ravenclaw sucked his purpling cock like she hadn’t been fed properly in a week.  Saliva coated Harry’s dick and slid down his sac though she seemed to be doing her best to suck the skin right off.  The sweat rolling down his face incorporated with the sounds of his meat being slurped and feasted on was driving him mad.  His groin screamed with the need for more of that glorious mouth, making the hero feel like he needed not only to get his cock in her mouth but his balls too if he could.

“Good, Cho… so fucking good!” Harry groaned in the heat of the paper-made room.   A thought occurred briefly in his mind.  He wondered if he had put a silencing charm on the room so the patrons next door couldn’t hear him getting spectacular head.  And spectacular it was, so much so Harry had to speak again.  “Love, so close!  I think I may…I may…” he stammered, not possessing the power to stop ramming her head down on his pulsing cock.

Luckily, his Ravenclaw possessed the power.  He wasn’t sure how she managed it –considering that he had such a strong grasp of her head – but Cho had released his dick from her mouth and was on her feet in one swift movement.  Harry swallowed the heat of the room, the grunt of disappointment from their connection breaking and the swear word from his halted pending release.  He opened his eyes to the rich blues and pinks of her Kimono, covering the body he wanted badly.  Cho stood there motionless with her hands folded in front of her as if she hadn’t been giving him head to within an inch of his life.  He watched in shock of why she had stopped and why she hadn’t proceeded to strip and fuck him.

“Cho…?” he called quietly, narrowing his eyes at her.

Cho lowered her head and tightened her hold of her own hands.  “It is Japanese tradition…”

Harry growled.  He was done with all the faux Japanese traditions.  “Fuck tradition, Cho!  Your mother’s Korean, your father is Chinese and you were born in Scotland, love!  Now you take that bloody thing off, or so help me I’ll fuck you right through it!”

Cho took a noticeable breath but didn’t change her facial expression.  “As you wish, Harry,” she replied quietly.  

The hero growled once more as Cho’s hands began to slowly perform another elegant dance in removing the beautiful garment.  He hadn’t the patience for it; besides that, if he watched her do something like the tea-making performance once more, he’d cum right on his jeans.  Harry yanked Cho’s hands away from her Kimono.  He had no idea how to get into it without ripping or spelling it away, but that didn’t stop him.  The pulling of a flap here, the yanking of a string there, the Asian beauty’s body jerked back and forth without complaint or change of submissive facial expression as Harry stripped her.  Soon she was completely naked in front of him, not having even worn underwear.

Harry gawked at her perfect body, naked and covered in a patina of sweat.  “Japanese tradition -- no knickers?” he asked with a smirk.  Cho only offered him a blush in response.  This time, however, he could see all the places the blush stained.  Except one place.  “Turn ‘round, gorgeous,” he commanded lightly.  She did as she was told, and soon Harry had a view of miles of soft skin with a pretty bottom.  “Now bend over and hold your ankles,” he whispered, placing his hands gently on her lower cheeks.  “It’s my turn to feed.”

Cho followed his instructions, exposing her pink pussy to its viewer and suddenly gasped as Harry’s tongue swept over her wet hole.  His tongue slid back into his mouth to swallow the taste of Cho Chang.  She tasted better than anything he had eaten that day.  And eat Harry did, tonguing her hole and flicking her clit in rapid succession.  Neither of them cared that if Lea or their host walked into the room, they would see the beloved hero’s face buried deep into the twat of the lovely, young woman.

“Sssss, mmmm…ohh,” Cho moaned and hissed in pleasurable distress.  Her thighs were quivering, and her nails dug into the skin of her ankles as Harry brutalized her pussy with his tongue.  “Harry – oh, God – Harry, I can’t…take it…can’t…much longer…” her whisper screamed, seeming fit to shake herself into a pile of jelly on the floor or simply fall face down on the soft pillows laid out in front of her.

Cho’s distress and steadily weakening knees only fueled Harry’s desire to pleasure her more.  He could feel the sweat under his palms as he held her trembling hips.  In an effort to keep her upright until he had his fill, Harry snaked his arms between her legs, rested his forearms over her hips then held her cheeks open, exposing herself luridly for him.  The hero’s head retracted back and forth as he tongue-fucked the Ravenclaw mercilessly.  His pink muscle was coated in the thick juices it continued to pull out of her quivering channel.  Without warning, the Auror pulled his tongue away and latched his lips to Cho’s entrance and began to suck, desperate to drink from her just a little bit more before his dick would ravage her tight track.  Pleas and swear words fought their way out of the Asian beauty’s mouth, both in English and Chinese.  Drool ran down the hero’s chin and dribbled on his shirt.  The sounds of his slurping were greedy and loud, and Harry could care less.  It was Japanese tradition to slurp one’s meal loudly as a sign of appreciation; that Harry knew to be true.  

When he lowered his mouth to show his appreciation just as hungrily to her clit, the Asian beauty’s knees buckled.  

Now Cho was on all fours in front of him, panting heavily, desperately trying to gather herself.  Her still exposed pussy glistened from his saliva and her lubricants, while beads of sweat slid down her back.  Unfortunately for the Asian beauty, the sight of her in such a state set Harry off.  He nearly ripped his shirt off before pushing his jeans past his knees.

“Get over here, you!” he demanded in a growl.  But he didn’t allow Cho time to do as she was told.  Harry raised himself up on his knees, grabbed her around the waist with one hand, held his erection in the other and eased her back as his cock entered her well-eaten pussy.

“MMPH!” Cho groaned into the air as she found herself seated and full on Harry’s lap.  As she adjusted to her body being manipulated by the hero, the chopsticks holding her bun in place were pulled out and thrown to the side, allowing her long, raven tresses to fall over her glistening back.

“Mmmm….”  Harry dug his nose in her thick hair lovingly and gently, inhaling shampoo and sweet sweat.  His next action was anything but gentle, however.

Calloused hands wrapped around Cho’s elbows; thick fingertips dug into the pits of her arms.  Cho was no longer playing the submissive role, and she followed Harry’s lead instead of obeying his command.  He pulled back on her arms as if they were the reigns on a horse, and the Asian beauty took that as her cue to begin her ride.

Jet black stray hairs stuck to her back while the rest hung in between the Ravenclaw and the Gryffindor as she leaned her head back and rolled her hips on his lap.  Harry held tightly to her arms as he watched her lower cheeks tighten and spread with each swivel of her hips.  He tried to keep watch of what she was doing on him, but the effect of her actions was causing his eyes to flutter close.  Cho rode his cock with sensual circular motions, allowing him to feel his girth twist inside her snug space.

“Yeah, that’s it…” he breathed hungrily behind her.  “Take it, love.”

Cho did just that.  

“Fuck!” Harry whimpered suddenly as Cho used the leverage his holding her arms gave her and began to buck her hips, pulling at his cock with her tight pussy.

He opened his eyes and watched his purpling meat slide out of her and then disappear into her body in rapid motion.  Cho’s backside began to redden on her ride, and Harry wanted nothing more than to be able to spank it as she fucked him.  Desire overtaking him, Harry’s hips began to join the fight, pulling her down by her arms as his hips thrust upward into her wanton snatch.  The sweat of her body and his palms began to make his hands slip from her arms, but the hero was strong and quick, holding her tighter as their bodies slammed together in the private dining room.

“Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me…” Cho began to chant breathlessly, desperately, into the warm air.  It was her typical mantra when their sex had gotten to that point of no return.  He loved hearing his beauty demand what she wanted and Harry was always happy to oblige.

Releasing her left arm, Harry’s left arm swept across the tiny, hovering table, knocking everything to and fro.  Grabbing Cho’s hips, he pulled the bouncing beauty off his dick and tossed her on her back across the table.  He was back inside her in seconds, biting and licking her lips as his large hand found the edge of the table above her head.

“I said ‘fuck me!’” Cho growled with her lip caught between his teeth.

“Yes, love,” Harry obeyed and began ramming himself ruthlessly into her core.

The charm holding up the table swayed against the power of the hero’s hips drilling into a gorgeous, young woman.  They worked with and against each other.  Cho lay in the middle of the power struggle: legs spread and high up Harry’s back, hair splayed across and over the table, screaming her pleasure into the air of the paper room and becoming the most delectable meal Harry was sure the restaurant had ever served on that table.

The sounds of the slick and squishy connection of their bodies magnified by the rapid thrusts of the Gryffindor were only second to the moans, pants, groans and demands of the two lovers.

 “H-harder, Harry…har - ”

“Shit, Cho, fuck!”

“Like that, Harry – sssss - oh God…”

“Bloody - tight – bloody – brilliant!”

“Mmph!  Mmph!  Mmph!”

“Play with that pretty little clit, love!”

“Yes, Harry…  Ooooh, yes!”

“Gonna…gonna…”

“Oooo, cum in me, Harry!”

Harry always did what Cho told him too.  He came so hard he was sure he had dented the edge of that magically charmed table.  Spunk spewing forcefully into her pummeled, slick walls, he felt his lunch and lunch companion spasm around his pulsing cock.  The Gryffindor purposely buried his face in Cho’s neck as she screamed her release, his ear numbing from the satisfied cry.  If he lost his hearing for life from the Ravenclaw’s orgasm, it would be well worth it.

The little-table-that-could was now a blessing for the hero, holding him and Cho up for a moment while they tried to catch up with their breathing.  The beauty finally grunted softly in Harry’s ear, and he knew the cue well, moving his weight off her body and bringing her with him as he settled back on the pillows.  The solicitor pulled her pretty Kimono up over their naked, slick bodies and draped her arm around his waist possessively.  The Auror kissed the top of her sweet, sweat-laden tresses.

“That was amazing, Cho,” Harry smiled to the ceiling of their private room.

“Mmmm,” was her response, nuzzling even more on his shoulder.

He chuckled.  “Shall I suspect that Lea had been instructed not to enter this room for any reason until notified in some sort of way?”

“Your suspicions are viable and correct, Mr. Potter,” Cho replied in her best attorney tone.  “No doubt she knows what we were up too anyway.”

“Having a nice quiet lunch like a proper lady and gentleman, of course!” Harry countered haughtily, just barely repressing his snicker.  It escaped him anyway.  “Blimey, love, that’s a trick you haven’t managed yet.”

Cho turned her head and bit his shoulder.  “Watch it, Potter, or I’ll have you summoned as an expert witness for every trial I’m assigned too.  Besides, we’ve played the gentleman and the lady bit before, haven’t we?” she said with a smirk.  Harry remembered that lunch at the Worchester Horse Stables.  Role playing, riding crops and red bottoms – God, but he loved his weekends.  No ‘meals’ were more fun then The Madcap Sexual Escapades of Harry Potter and Cho Chang.

“We have,” he admitted with a smile, ignoring the sting of her bite.  “But look at today, we’ve done the submissive whore routine too and…”

“Oh, yes!” Cho said gleefully.  “You looked hot in that pink leather corset and those black boots, pimping yourself off to me in that alley that time.  Then we…”

“SSHHH!” Harry admonished, looking upward toward the paper doors as if her words were the one sound created in that room that shouldn’t get out to the ears of the other patrons.  “I…didn’t mean that time,” he whispered, his cheeks reddening from embarrassed blush, not flush of sex.  “Besides, that bloody skirt was too loose on my hips.  I don’t know how you talk me into to these things.  Regardless, I meant other times.”

Cho raised herself on her elbow.  Her sweaty, perfect features contorted into confusion and concern.  “You didn’t like it?” she asked worriedly.

Harry smiled and gently touched her cheek.  He still marveled over how stunning she really was after so many years.  “I loved it, Cho.  Just surprised by this one, is all.”

She smiled as well and leaned down to capture his lips in a soft kiss.  “Good.  Want to keep surprising you – keep you guessing.  We play a lot, but you go right into character, expecting it beforehand.  At least this time I made you take a moment to figure it out.”

He nodded in understanding.  “Never want me to get complacent, do you, love?”

Her sly smile on the corner of her mouth forced heat to his pelvis.  Harry had to calm it down.  He did have dinner plans, after all.  “That’s right, Harry,” she responded.  It was because of Cho that he had dinner plans at all.

Cho reached for Harry’s wrist and looked at his watch.  She sighed in slight frustration before settling on his shoulder once more.  Harry understood her actions and sighed as well before holding her closer.

“So, how was breakfast this morning?” she asked, the smirk in her tone undeniable.

Harry smiled briefly and then soured: just like his morning, full of joy then grief.  “It was…good,” he said unconvincingly.

The Auror couldn’t see his lunch companion worry her lip, but he could sense the tension in her body.  “The food or the…meal?” she asked. 

He sighed in a different sort of frustration.  “The food was excellent, as usual.  The meal was…bloody good,” he said, his voice going low as he remembered the redhead in nothing but an apron.  “But afterward…”  He exhaled heavily, knowing he didn’t need to finish.  This wasn’t the first breakfast-gone-awry that he had had and that he had told Cho about.  

“Oh, I’m sorry, Harry,” Cho offered sincerely.  “But you know it’s got to be difficult for her…”

Harry kissed her forehead, thanking her for her concern.  Then tickled her rib under the Kimono soon after as he giggled, causing her to jump.  “I’m sure you are very sorry.  It’s your bloody fault it’s ‘difficult for her’!” he accused.

The Asian beauty giggled on his shoulder.  “It is not!” she declared through her smile.

“Is too, Councilwoman!” Harry chided.  “Had you never set foot in the Room of Requirement for the final battle…”

Cho knew it to be true as well.  After the final battle, Harry and Cho had developed a friendship again.  Having not gone back to Hogwarts with Hermione and Ginny, he had constantly seen Cho at the Ministry while she studied Magical Law.  Once the bulk of the remaining Death Eaters had been rounded up, Ginny had pushed for her and Harry to be together again.  She hadn’t been the only one to push.  Ron had been relentless in his efforts, and with the lost of Fred, the Weasleys had a need to make the family whole again.  Harry, however, couldn’t bring himself to be with Ginny and Ginny only, especially after spending so much time with his new, lovely, fiery best mate. 

Feeling comfortable enough to confide in Cho about any and everything as their friendship grew, Harry told her about his issues with Ginny.  Cho simply listened for sometime until finally she presented his case to him.  In her best impersonation of an actual attorney, she presented him the facts about his life.  A madman had killed his family and attempted to kill him when he was only a baby.  He had been tormented as a child by his so-called family.  When he had finally entered the wizarding world, he was free, elated, and loved.  However, he soon found out that the same madman and his minions sought to take even that joy from him.  He tried love but the lunatic had managed to make both attempts difficult in one way or another.  His world praised and degraded him with the change of the wind.  He had lost loved ones and mentors.  And all he suffered had been beyond his control, far from his choice, and before he had even reached eighteen years old.  

Cho’s closing argument was simple:  After all he had suffered, after he had sacrificed himself to save the wizarding world, he deserved to _live_ , not settle.  Not so early.  And not because it was expected of him.

Harry couldn’t agree more.  That afternoon was the first time they had made love.

His inability to let go of Ginny (and vice versa) morphed into an odd arrangement of him splitting his time between the only two girls that had ever held his attention for more than one night.  Ginny hated it but complied.  Cho was more than thrilled.

“You know, I could come over tomorrow morning.  Help Ginny with breakfast, Harry,” she offered with mischief evident in her voice.

“Hmm, you don’t cook, love.  Remember?” Harry replied, his smile mirroring her tone.  “What ever would you do in my kitchen tomorrow morning?” he asked in mock-confusion.

“Oh, I’ll have a little something to eat, and you’ll come down to watch me do it.  Maybe even join me.  You’ll love it!” Cho suggested, her voice husky as she nipped at his earlobe.  

Harry felt his sated cock twitch at the thought of Cho having Ginny for breakfast while he watched.  It wasn’t the first time she had offered it, and it never failed to make him consider combining his meal companions.  However, he knew Ginny would never go for it.  And it would be breaking the non-verbal rules.

“Naughty girl,” Harry declared before pulling her away from his throat and kissing her hungrily.  

“For you, I would be,” Cho said when they broke apart, eyes locked onto one another, smiles matching.

Harry rubbed his thumb over the soft skin of her jaw.  He could get lost in those almond-shaped eyes forever.  But that would be settling, and Cho had convinced him to get his fill until he knew for sure what he wanted.  “I know you would, beautiful,” he whispered.  “You are already…and it had better only be for me!” he demanded gently, smiling even brighter.  “Who was that bloke I saw you with in London last week?”

Cho huffed in mock frustration.  “Jealous, are we?” she accused, settling back on his shoulder.

“Yes, damn it!” he said in his same tone.

Cho snorted lightly.  “He’s a lawyer in the Muggle office I’m working in.  Nice chap.  We’ve been out on a few dates.”

“Hmph!  I’ll just have to have him checked out thoroughly by Muggle Liaisons!  Could be some Muggle lunatic meaning to corrupt your virtues!”

The Asian lovely laughed.  “My _virtues_ have been thoroughly corrupted by a certain boy hero, haven’t they?  Wonderfully so.”

“You’re the brains of this outfit, sweetheart, not me,” Harry reminded her.  “Everything we’ve gotten up too – I’ve gotten up too -- has come from the Ravenclaw in this mix, not the Gryffindor.”

“Oh, yeah!” Cho said in mock recognition.  “Speaking of my virtues, when am I going to get a return on my investment?”

Harry knew what she was talking about, but he played along anyway.  “Investment?” Cho sat up on her forearm and looked down at the hero.  “Yes, my investment.  When do I get…dinner?”  Her sly smile returned.

Harry captured her lips in a kiss suddenly.  After releasing her, he looked at his watch and sat up, causing her to do the same.  “Oh wow, look at the time!  We should get dressed and get going, don’t you think?  Shall we go for ice cream?” he said loudly, trying to change the subject.

The raven-haired woman glared at her raven-haired counterpart.  “Remember, I’m the brains of this outfit?  You’re evading my question, Mr. Potter.”

Harry reached for his shirt and threw it over his head.  “Smart and beautiful, not to mention a brilliant shag and fierce friend.  That’s why I love you, Cho,” he said quickly before dropping a peck on her lips and reaching for his pants.  The hero appreciated how easily he could tell Cho he loved her without complications.  They both knew what it meant and what it didn’t.

Cho huffed.  “I love you too, you selfish, little wanker!” she admonished with an irritated smile as she got up to get dressed.

The Auror paused in his attempt to dress as Cho began folding their blanket across her body.  “Thanks to you…I am for once,” he said with the utmost sincerity.

The solicitor stopped fiddling with the string on her pretty robe and smiled sincerely in return.  “Enjoy your dinner tonight, Harry…for the both of us.”

A smirk played across his lips, matching that of the lovely’s.  “I intend too, love,” he promised.

********************

**Saturday 7:48pm – Grimmauld Place**

“So?” Harry asked nervously, switching his eyes from his dinner companion to their nearly empty dinner plates.

“ _So_ what?” drawled the guest.

Harry exhaled in frustration and shook his head.  “Draco, did you like the food?”

Draco Malfoy rolled his grey eyes nonchalantly toward the ceiling before lifting his wine glass to his lips.  He took his own sweet time to swallow the liquid and take a breath before he responded.  “Adequate.”

The Auror questioned his choice in meal companions sometimes.  

“‘Adequate’?  After two years of having dinner together, I finally cook a meal, and all I receive in the ways of a compliment is ‘adequate’?” 

That trademark Malfoy smirk teased the corner of his pouty lips.  “I do believe it’s more than a compliment that I haven’t voided my stomach of its contents on your kitchen floor.  A one word compliment, surely, is nothing compared to that accomplishment.”

“Git,” Harry sneered under his breathe, looking down at the remnants of what he felt had been a great meal.

Draco chuckled.  “Am I?  I’m only saying that it was good, but cooking is not your strong suit.  There is no need to get offended, Harry.”

Harry was offended.  The potions-maker always had a knack for doing that.  But the Auror could overlook it.  Offending Harry was no longer Draco’s strong suit.  A smile graced the Gryffindor’s lips at the thought of what exactly constituted as Draco’s strong suit these days.

Harry did love his weekends.

“So what is mine, then?” the hero asked.

Draco’s mocking smile changed to one similar to Harry’s as he was more than likely thinking of Harry’s strong suit.  “You have your talents, Potter,” he finally answered, looking down as he gently shook the contents of his glass around.  “I would not tolerate such a meal if you didn’t.”

Green eyes rested on blond hair until caught by a silver gaze.  “Clearly,” Harry said.  “It’s fish, though.  Thought you like fish.  You took me to that seafood place in Edinburgh last year.”

“Yes, well, I took you there because you like fish, Potter.  I rarely order it or have it made for us.  I thought you’d enjoy that restaurant,” Draco clarified.

The hero grinned at the gesture.  “Thanks,” he said, smiling almost shyly under the watchful eye of the Slytherin.  “You should try incorporating fish into some of your meals, Draco.  It’s very healthy; very good for you.”

Exhaling as he sat back in his chair, Draco studied the other wizard before speaking again.  “Just because everyone says fish is best for you doesn’t mean it’s your only option.  Or an _option_ you desire at all.  In fact, I believe most of those people who prattle on and on about such things more than likely desire a nice, thick, hearty piece of beef laid out in front of them instead of a healthy piece of sloppy, wet fish,” he explained with quiet resolve.  

Harry hated that he swallowed audibly at Draco’s explanation.  He also questioned why his dick twitched ever so slightly over a conversation about beef versus fish.

Grey eyes glinted at the Auror as the corner of their owner’s mouth tweaked.  “Wouldn’t you agree, Harry?” he asked.

The hero shifted awkwardly in his chair for a moment while clearing his throat.  “Uh, perhaps,” he finally managed.

The Slytherin smirked at the obvious discomfort of his dinner companion.  “You’re aware that this means you must have dinner at the Manor,” he said casually, changing the subject.  “I’ve had the House-elves come here to assist yours in preparing food for us when we eat in, but there’s nothing like having a brilliant _meal_ in my dining room…”

Harry’s shoulders tensed as memories of the Manor and its many rooms came flooding back to him from the war. He had avoided Draco’s home for the two years they had been having _meals_ together.  But because they had a fair exchange each weekend – Harry choosing where and what they ate on Saturday, Draco on Sunday – he knew he’d have to give in now.  He would simply have to summon that Gryffindor courage the Slytherin had always gone on about when Harry had refused in the past.

The hero prepared to be mocked again when Draco opened his mouth.

“I’m only having you on, Potter.  You don’t have to come to the Manor, though I think you should feel honored to be offered a chance to get out of this place and into something more grand every once in a while.”

The raven-haired man smiled slyly.  “First of all, Draco, this is your family’s home, lest we forget.  Secondly, I have been in many ‘grand’ places, many times to be in fact.” 

The blond raised one perfect eyebrow.  “I would say so, and in that case you should feel even more honored,” he countered easily.  “Though I must say, you haven’t been _in_ anything for some time.  I top once just to fulfill your curiosity, and I’ve yet to get a cock back up my bum.  It’s been eight and a half months since,” he stated indignantly.

Emerald eyes widened at the comment.  “Eight and a half months?  Really?  That can’t possibly be true!  I’m certain you’ve consented to see one of the many other blokes vying for your attention on a daily basis. Surely they are giving you what you want?  Who are you seeing by the way, Malfoy?”  That white-blond eyebrow rose again at the Auror as he stared at him for a minute.  And then another minute.  Harry fidgeted under the glare.  “Just curious, is all.  Well?” he asked as the silver stare narrowed.

“Who am I seeing?” began the Slytherin with a hint of contemplation and irritation in his voice.  “Hmm, my eyes are presently set upon you.  Thus, I’m _seeing_ you at the moment, Potter,” he answered surly.

Harry shook his head and smiled in defeat.  “Right, sorry; _don’t get to personal_.  I forgot the rule.  Whoever he is, however, he should know how brilliant you feel as a bottom if he hasn’t already experienced it.”

The corner of Malfoy’s lips twitched in an effort to smile.  “Oh, so you remember, do you?”

Did he ever!  “Miss it, do you?” Harry countered.  “One of my many talents, I suspect?” 

“Hmph,” Draco only snorted before shaking his head.  It was enough admission for Harry to know that it was true.  But damn, if Draco wasn’t talented too.  That mixed in with Cho’s advice for Harry to be selfish made it hard for the Gryffindor to even consider topping the prat… at least for a few more weeks.  He hadn’t quite gotten his fill yet after all.

“Well, I am trying my hand at being selfish.  Cho told me to give it a go.  And of course, who better to teach me how it’s done properly than Draco Malfoy.”  Harry snickered after he spoke.

Draco snorted once more before pouring himself another glass of wine.  “I’ve had to teach you quite a few things, haven’t I?” he said with a knowing smile before taking a yet another sip of his wine.  Harry couldn’t agree more.  “So how is Chang? The last time I saw her, she – uh – was with some Muggle bloke at Chez Laurent a month or so ago.  I think they were on a…date, actually,” Draco tattled, eyeing Harry as if waiting for a reaction.

The Gryffindor nodded rapidly in response.  “Yeah, he is a Muggle.  An attorney in her law office.  She fancies him a bit, I suppose,” he finished casually. 

Silver eyes kept watch of the Auror for a moment of silence.  “Hmph,” he grunted, eyebrows raised and lowered quickly as if he hadn’t been expecting that answer.  “Too busy for lunch today, then, was she?” he asked.

Harry shivered a little at the memory of his glorious lunch – and the food hadn’t been half bad either.  “Uh, no.  She and I had lunch together today.  And last weekend and the weekend before.  She hasn’t missed one.”

“Oh,” Draco replied.

“In fact,” the hero continued with a smirk, “she wanted to join us for dinner.”  Silver eyes were scandalized for a brief moment before they focused on the wine glass.  “Been trying to for a while,” Harry chuckled, missing the look.  “She says I owe her for… setting up my dinner dates.”

“Hmph,” the Slytherin grunted.

“Well, she did sacrifice her lunch date that day to bring you and me together,” Harry reminded him.

Draco nodded toward his glass before meeting Harry’s eyes.  “Yes, well, someone had to intervene, didn’t they?  You kept showing up every day at the Ministry when I was training for my Potions Qualifications. Then you were skirting around the windows of my shop like you were on a bloody stakeout.  You couldn’t just pop in and ask me out to dinner.  Chang wouldn’t have had to watch that pathetic dance and jump in to help.”

The raven-haired hero shook his head and narrowed his eyes above his smile.  “Let us not forget that you receiving your Potions Qualifications could have been accomplished right in the shop you were apprenticing in.  And how could someone with so little interest in law spend so much time around the Auror Academy?” he asked with his own eyebrow raised.  “You nearly became target practice for some of the lot that couldn’t let go of the past.  Had to save you a few times, didn’t I?”

Draco glared at the hero.  “You didn’t have to save me at all!  You just crave playing the hero whenever possible!” he spat, clearly offended.  

Harry watched Draco drain his glass.  “Do you wish she hadn’t intervened, then?”

Storm-grey eyes narrowed to the emerald gaze across the table.  “No,” he answered simply.  A smile teased the corner of Harry’s mouth, and he watched as it caused the same reaction to Draco.  “Shall I be expecting Chang next Saturday, then?” he asked.

Now Harry narrowed his eyes, this time in confusion.  “Of course not.  Besides, you like women just as much as…well, as Ginny does; Cho is questionable.  It wouldn’t be much fun for you.  Though Cho would be content with simply watching us,” Harry joked, although he knew it was true.

“It is quite a show sometimes,” Draco chuckled.  

“‘Sometimes’, is it?” 

Piercing green eyes narrowed once again toward the blonde as their owner stood up from his chair.  Instead of confused, they became predatory.  Silver eyes above a trademark smirk rose to meet those of the advancing man, though the prey refuse to move more than shifting sideways in his chair.  The smirk didn’t falter as Harry straddle Draco’s chair and grabbed him by the fine material of his collar.

“Bloody brute,” Draco derided lowly to Harry’s hovering lips, setting his wine glass down gently.

The Gryffindor gave into the desire to nip at the pouty, pink bottom lip.  Wine tickled his taste buds, tasting only this good off of Malfoy.  “Mmm, what’s the matter, Draco?  Can’t take it rough?”

The aristocrat watched the hero as if he wasn’t presently being held by the collar or his mouth hadn’t been nibbled on.  “Can and have, Potter,” he answered simply.  “I’ve known you were a bit roguish well before our first night together.  You were even brutish in that awful, pink leather corset.  Still have that, do you?”  His jibe seemed full of genuine interest.

Harry was surprise he had enough blood to make his face blush, considering that most was heading south as he was mocked by the Slytherin.  “Never you mind that, Malfoy.  You put on a good show, pretending you can take it rough, but I do believe you’re lying through those wicked lips of yours.  You hate how easily I make you bruise,” the hero said with a devilish grin.

It was the first time since he was held by the collar that Draco’s smirk faltered.  “I’ve never lied to you, Harry,” he said, his voice husky but serious.

The Auror considered the Potions master for a moment, never loosing his devious grin.  “Shall I believe those wicked lips of yours, or shall I kiss them to find out just how sinful they are?”

“I – mmmhmph,” Draco grunted soon after as Harry kissed away any forthcoming explanation.

With a flick of the Slytherin’s slithering tongue, the Gryffindor was reminded that Draco’s entire mouth was positively evil.

Though Harry was in the position of power, he whimpered and granted entrance into his mouth.  The dry taste of the wine and the sweet taste of the blonde were intoxicating for the hero.  Harry and Draco had been cordial to each other since the war, the complete opposite of their behavior during their Hogwarts days.  But their kisses as adults were all childhood rivalry; harsh, passionate, unforgiving, and seeking dominance over the other.  Their tongues changed from teasing to dancing to fighting in each other’s mouth.  Harry sought to suck on what seemed like a forked tongue, only being blessed to do it for a second before Draco slid his mouth away to gnaw on Harry’s bottom lip and chin.  Potter still held the collar, but his captive’s skilled mouth was slowly taking over their captor.  Harry knew he was losing ground here, although he continued to help Draco seek all the sensitive spots on his neck by pulling the collar closer to him.  When his pulse point was located, lapped, and finally, ruthlessly bitten, the hero groaned in defeat.  He could almost feel Draco’s triumphant smile on his throat.

“Sh-shall we…t-t-take this sh-show on the road, then?” Harry attempted to ask as he felt his jugular become his dinner companion’s meal.

Suddenly, the blissful torture stopped.  “‘Show on the road’?” Draco whispered, sounding uncharacteristically confused.

Harry smirked at the silver eyes now watching him.  “Muggle expression, Draco,” he answered patiently.  “Haven’t picked up on those yet, I see.  How long have we been doing this –” 

“I’m learning, Harry,” Draco returned quickly.  “You’re teaching me… and I’m learning.”  The blonde’s face read of utmost sincerity.  His passion-swollen lips wore no trademark mocking smirk.

“How soon we forget then,” Harry said, flashing the Malfoy trademark instead.  “Or should I say, how soon we _try_ to forget?”  He leaned down to capture the expressionless lips, ignoring the storm brewing in the grey eyes.

Draco shifted his head so that Harry’s kiss missed their pink, plump target.  “Are you suggesting that I’ve chosen to forget my unsolicited Muggle training that you’ve provided?  Bloody hell, Harry, the first night we shagged was after our date to the elect-fonics store and -”

Harry chuckled.  “ _Electronics_ , Draco,” he corrected.

The storm raged in the grey eyes at that.  “Whatever!  The point is --”

“Who knew buying you a hot plate for a souvenir would get you so, well, hot!” Harry interjected.

Draco’s teeth clenched so tightly, Harry could hear them grinding.  “The point _is_ \--”

The Gryffindor kept his mocking smile.  “The point is, Draco, all things Muggle – not your strong suit.”  Red began to taint the whites of Malfoy’s eyes.  Harry didn’t notice.  “The point is, you don’t care about anything more then all things Draco.  You’ve changed a little since our Hogwarts days, mind, but that’s one thing that stays the same.  Probably why Cho pushed us together; she knew I’d learn loads from you.”

The Auror released the potions maker’s collar and cupped his cheek, ignoring the narrowed silver eyes glaring at him.  He finally managed to peck unresponsive lips.  “Now, as I said…” he whispered, pecking the lips, the jaw, the cheek of the speechless man, “may we take this show on the road?”  Harry devoured the mouth in front of him, though it resisted.

That was until Harry was abruptly pushed away.

Draco stood up from his seat.  Eyes narrowed on Harry, he raised his chin to the level a Malfoy should, looking down his aristocratic nose at anyone he felt was beneath him.  “Let’s,” he answered, his tone all business.  “After you, Harry,” he added before gesturing toward the kitchen stairs.  The raven-haired man only smirked at the change in tone and went up his stairs. 

They walked in complete silence up the kitchen stairs, down the main hallway and pass the living room.  Harry’s smile slowly faded at the oddly quiet Draco, especially since they were getting ready to have sex.  Usually if they weren’t trying to walk and fuck at the same time, they would make dirty little promises and threats of what they were about to do to the other.  However, this walk felt more like they were strangers in an elevator than well practiced lovers.  As they turned up the final set of stairs leading to the bedroom, Harry decided he’d be the one to issue the first, filthy demand.  But Draco beat him to the punch.

Or push, it would seem.

“Ouch, Draco, what the hell?” asked Harry when he was suddenly pushed forward on his stairs.  The Auror/former Seeker skills were so that he caught himself before his nose and glasses made contact with one of the steps.  He turned around quickly to find out why he was now lying on his stairs.

Before he had time to open his mouth to complain, a tongue other then his own was lodged inside it.  Irritation, shock and pain from the steps digging into his neck and back didn’t stop Harry from falling right into the flow of Draco’s ravaging kisses.  His green eyes squeezed shut as he was kissed into the too-thin carpet covering the stairs.  Slowly, he raised a hand to reach for the Slytherin’s cheek to either caress it or shift his head away, he wasn’t sure which.  But once again, Malfoy stopped him in his tracks.  Before he knew it, Harry’s wrist had its own step in which to be pressed into.

Draco’s kisses were all consuming and unforgiving.  Harry’s tongue was bitten without care, his lips tugged and nipped without concern.  His neck was tortured once more.  His other wrist joined his first in Draco’s hands, feeling like the tiny bones would start to snap inside them if any more pressure was place upon them.  The Auror wondered if his ravenous lover had broken the skin with his sharp teeth, such was the pain he felt on his neck.  But the pain turned him on even more, and Harry was rock hard in no time.  It didn’t help matters that Draco’s thigh was between his leg, rubbing up against his erection as his neck and collarbone was fed upon.  In fact, that mixture was causing the hero to lift his hips just to increase the friction.

“Stop it!” Draco snarled half an inch away from Harry’s panting lips, pressing even harder on his wrists and groin.

Emerald eyes widened at the silvery glare above him.  They were filled with pleading, lust and pain as they watched the narrowed gaze above them.  Harry was set to beg for more friction or for the bones in his wrists to stay intact, but the pressure was suddenly lifted from both regions.  His eyes now widened in anticipation as Draco tore at his belt buckle and pants.  In moments, the carpet of the stairs burned his exposed lower back.  But Harry didn’t feel anything but his pants around his ankles and his cock being skillfully swallowed down Draco’s throat.

“Bloody fucking hell!”

Now it was Harry’s turned to lock one of his hands above his head.  In order to anchor himself down to earth as Draco attempted to suck his soul out through his dick, he grabbed a bar under the banister.  He reached down with his other hand to lose his fingers in the white-blond tresses of his dinner companion as he was taken to heaven.  But his route to heaven was pre-empted.  

“Don’t you dare touch me,” Draco sneered.  Harry’s hand flew away from the fine hair and gripped the edge of a stair.  “You’ll be lucky if I let you touch me at all tonight!” he threatened.

Harry thought to reply, but suddenly he was back in the heated suction of Malfoy’s wicked mouth.  Since he wasn’t allowed to touch, he decided to do all he could to watch the glorious torture he was receiving.  Draco’s pale cheeks hollowed repeatedly as his head bobbed up and down the engorged shaft.  The hero chewed on his already bitten lip.  It was all he could to breathe through his clenched teeth as the mouth on his cock began to twist and suck, all while a devilish tongue wrapped around the head with ease.  Harry tried to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head when his penis would disappear completely into the talented mouth before the suction, the twists, the licking would commence again.

Receiving head from Draco Malfoy was like nothing Harry had ever felt before.  Ginny had been the first to ever give him a blow job.  Harry would always remember that one lunch period down by the lake during his sixth year.  He lasted all of sixty seconds with his cock in her tiny mouth, having never been even touched down there by a hand other then his own.  When Ginny did it now, it was a sweet undertaking, slowly driving him mad with need.  When Cho gave him head, her talent, her willingness, her spontaneity, and her disregard for location when it happened made it a brilliant experience.  And though he couldn’t fit all the way into her mouth, something about watching his cock sink into that beautiful face made Cho’s fellatio one of a kind.  

Where Ginny Weasley was adorable and sweet, Cho Chang was beautiful and sexy.

Draco Malfoy, on the other hand, could only be described as Fiendfyre.

_“Never send a woman to do a man’s job, Potter,”_ Draco had told Harry after the first time he had given him head, leaving him speechless, boneless, and wonderfully dazed.  The hero couldn’t agree more.

Harry wasn’t attracted to Draco’s looks.  He knew the Potions practitioner was handsome, but the Auror didn’t look at men.  Though his dick was presently down one’s throat, he still wasn’t attracted to men.  His attraction to Draco was something he had never understood.  But it was there; it was real; it was unrelenting.  And the sex was incredible.

“Fuck, Draco!” Harry said through gritted teeth as his dick felt as if it would be sucked clear off his body.  His hand hovered in the air near Draco’s head, clinching and opening, wanting nothing more then to grip the blond hair and fuck the evil mouth feasting on his erection.  But he had been warned, so he gripped the bar harder and slammed his fist on the step beside him.  When the Slytherin’s nose nuzzled the coarse, black hair around his base while the hero’s helmet was stuck in his throat, Harry’s sac issued another warning.  “Going to cum… don’t want to c-cum y-y-yet,” he said, doing all he could to calm himself.  It would have been easier if Draco wasn’t sucking the head like a delicious lollipop.  But Harry was suddenly given a reprieve as his cock was released from Draco’s hungry mouth.

“This is not about what you want or don’t want, Potter!” Draco admonished.  “I’m selfish, remember?  You’ll cum if I want you too.  And you will when I want you too!”  Harry watched in astonishment as Draco spoke and then stuck two of his fingers into his mouth to bless them the way he had the hero’s penis.  A moment later, said cock was being blessed once more.

“Oh, God, Draco, please!” Harry begged as his dick was swallowed and two long, wet fingers shoved their way into his asshole.  A litany of swear words filled the air over the stairway as the Slytherin upped his oral pleasuring tenfold while digging into Harry’s body, searching for one thing.  “OOOH FUCK!” Harry yelled when Draco found what he was looking for, causing a stream of semen to be released into his mouth.

“Mmm - mm,” Draco’s moan stunted slightly as if he were attempting to control himself.  He swallowed convulsively around Harry’s cock as he drank what he summoned from the Gryffindor.

When the hero’s spent dick was finally released from the wicked mouth, he was weak.  However, it was hard not to notice that two fingers were still heavily lodged in his ass and were fucking him quite steadily.  Harry spread his legs just a little wider, his hips lifting lazily in exhaustion, but enjoying the intrusion still as he came down from his orgasm.

“Turn over,” Harry was commanded.  He didn’t have the energy to do so at that very moment, however, so he only nodded to let Draco know it would be done.  Eventually.

Apparently that wasn’t good enough.  “Turn over now!” Draco demanded.  His sphincter was abruptly freed of the two long fingers, and his ankles were without pants and shoes in the very next moment.  Harry’s boneless body was flipped over harshly on the old Black stairway.  His head only just missed being slammed against a step though his knees were not so lucky.  Harry tried to sit up on his now aching knees, but his hips were yanked back before he had a chance.  “Stay still,” he was ordered once more. 

Potter wasn’t sure how he was supposed to accomplish that when his ass cheeks were suddenly spread and the blonde’s face was buried between them.

It was official; Draco Malfoy’s tongue was forked like the mascot of his Hogwarts House.  It had to be!  But Harry knew the Slytherin simply folded his tongue and shove it into his body, twisting and tickling his insides, causing pleasures unheard of, unspeakable and unbelievable.  Yet when the cursed muscle simply licked at the hero’s pucker, causing naughty and deliciously shameful sensations to rush through his body, Harry was sure it was something otherworldly.  A million tiny taste buds were lavishing his wrinkly entrance with desire, saliva, and pure insanity.  On numerous occasions, the Gryffindor had feasted on the Slytherin’s ass hole just as vigorously, denying Draco the opportunity to not drool on himself like a newborn baby.  The blonde, for many weekends, would become Harry’s dinner as truly as his dinner companion.  But he was certain that he did not possess half the talent Draco did in this activity.

Harry was unable to speak, moan, or groan and barely able to breathe while his ass was licked and fucked with Draco’s tongue.  Spent beyond belief, he still vibrated with something stronger than pleasure as the blond’s finger pulled Potter’s hole open so that his tongue and finger could stretch, taste and claim him even more.  Harry’s scar made contact with the step finally, but he couldn’t feel it.  His cock was more than likely filling with blood at that moment but he couldn’t feel that either.  All the hero felt was that long slider finger and sinful tongue lapping at his insides, searching once again for that special spot.  When it was located, Harry felt, not something slender and firm press against it, but something wet and hungry.

Harry’s hand shot out to the side and grabbed hold of the bar once more; this time, the wood splintered in his hand.  He couldn’t scream the way he wanted too, so the wood of his banister had to suffer.

“Like that, do you?” a silky, devilish voice whispered to his perineum before trailing that evil tongue down to his tight sac.  

Harry’s knuckles went even whiter in response.  He had been stretched, pulled apart, and feasted upon like the most delectable of dishes.  He didn’t posses the ability to speak.  Sounds of a lapping tongue and cracking wood danced in the air around them instead.

“Well, since you do, I will stop!” Draco sneered.  

His whilom enemy did as he promised so abruptly that Harry fell forward on the steps.  His throat ached with a need to respond – well, beg for his lover to continue would be more accurate – but he could not form the words.  

“Besides,” Draco continued, this time grasping the back of Harry’s hair and pulling the hero up by his tresses, “I want you tight on my cock, Potter!” he growled into his ear.

Harry whimpered.  It was all he could muster.  When he felt the head of a cock poke at his backside, he whimpered once more.

“This selfish enough for you, Potter?” Draco whispered in his ear, teasing his moist entrance.  “Well take note; it gets better.”  Teeth tore at Harry’s neck and he was sure his dick was standing at full attention as if it hadn’t spent a glorious ten minutes down Draco’s throat.  “You had better hope my spit in your greedy little hole is enough to slick my cock, Scarhead, because that’s all the preparation you’re worthy of receiving!”

Being a man and ridiculously aroused, Harry was surprise that the logical part of his mind was able to cut through the thick haze and issue the warning that saliva would not be enough to avoid injury or discomfort from the pending act.  However, being a man and ridiculously aroused, the warning dissipated in the thick haze like smoke from a kettle.  In fact, it stimulated the hero more to know that he’d have to heal his Draco-induced wounds before breakfast tomorrow.

Harry didn’t protest when he felt the cock pull away from his lower cheeks, retracting back like a trigger on a Muggle weapon, ready to pierce him painfully – soon to be pleasurably.  The raven-haired man’s own dick twitched in anticipation as the fingers in his hair twisted, issuing a agonizing pleasure of their own.  A sudden sting filtered through his elbows after Draco pushed him forward onto the steps.  The pureblood’s short nails managed to scratch Harry’s thigh as he pushed his legs open hastily, scraping his knees painfully across the carpeted step.  All the while the hero was being manhandled by his dinner guest, he could hear the blond growling or breathing angrily through his teeth, he wasn’t sure which.  

That was until everything stopped and went silent.  Still the Gryffindor anticipated a rough entry by the selfish pretty boy.

“Mmph!” Harry grunted when he was suddenly filled to capacity with Draco’s length – Draco’s warm, well-slicked length.

Harry recognized the sensation and the scent of their favorite almond oil.  Draco had created the concoction a month into their sexual practices after mocking Harry for an hour about how many almonds he ate after one of their _meals_.  The edible lubricant never hit the shelves of Malfoy’s Apothecary, though he named it **Potter’s Pride**.  When Harry asked why, Draco had simply said he didn’t care to have a waiting list of people craving anything with _Potter_ written across it.  _“Besides,”_ Draco had added quietly, _“I’m sharing enough as it is.”_

Slowly, Harry felt Draco pull his now almond-flavored dick back through his track until the head rested outside his tight hole.  “Please,” the Gryffindor whispered to the step as the head of the cock hung just outside his pucker, twitching, teasing, but not reentering.  Harry pushed his toned bottom toward the prick, hoping to make it enter himself, but Draco retracted his hips once more.

Dull nails suddenly dug into Harry’s hips, and his forbidden track was once again deliciously violated in one hard thrust.  The Gryffindor lifted his head and moaned in grateful ecstasy.

“Selfish indeed,” mumbled the Slytherin spitefully before he pulled back and slammed into Harry’s waiting, wanton ass once more.

Those few initial strokes were the last of the slow and easy, for once Draco entered Harry, he held tightly to the Gryffindor’s hips and threw his own into a blur of movement.

Sweat glistened on Harry’s forehead, causing his glasses to slide down his temples.  His head took turns throwing back and falling forward with the influxes of pleasure.  His voice also took turns coming and going as he alternated between yelling in bliss and barely breathing out through his parted lips.  The young man’s elbows holding him up burned raw on the carpet of his steps as Draco’s fucking caused him to shift back and forth on the old rug.

Draco’s fucking was just as raw as the hero’s knees and elbows were becoming.  It was painful and brilliant.  It was energetic, yet Harry felt like he was suspended in time.  Every time.  He didn’t feel the skin tearing away from his knees or elbows.  The hero only felt the punishing cock brutalizing his hole at rapid speed, pushing in to the hilt each time and pulling nearly completely out before doing it again.  It was amazingly fulfilling.  Harry knew there was no meal he had ever been presented that could make him feel this full.

Without warning, the Gryffindor’s shirt was yanked up his back until it was nearly around his neck.  He felt the lithe frame of his dinner companion lean over his body, chest to back, skin to skin.  Harry didn’t know when Draco had removed or opened his own shirt, but he was glad to feel the hot skin pressed against his own.  The Slytherin’s forked tongue ghosted over the protruding vertebrae at the top of Harry’s back gently, before his lips pressed a ginger kiss to the Auror’s sweaty skin.  Slender, deft fingers wrapped around the hero’s erection the next moment and squeezed the girth without stroking it.  With each action, Draco’s hips kept their high paced rhythm easily.  Slowly, the Pureblood’s body coaxed Harry’s to arch downward until…

“Oh, fuck, Dr-Draco!” Harry yelled up his stairs when Draco angled him just right to hit his prostate.  Then the skillful fingers on Harry’s erection began to stroke slowly as his prostate was hit rapidly, causing the hero’s green eyes to roll back into his head permanently.  Incoherent, if able to speak at all, the Gryffindor was being fucked so perfectly he could barely stand it.  His body would lock, then tremble, then move only at Draco’s will.  Harry’s sac was tight, ready to release its load and paint his stairs pearly white.  And he was just about to accomplish it when a voice suddenly growled in his ear.

“Set to cum again, are you?” Draco’s voice mocked, sounding as if his dick wasn’t presently being devoured by a tight Gryffindor ass.  He stroked Harry a little faster.

“Y-yes,” Harry replied breathlessly.  “Feels…feels…incredible…feels…”

Draco cut off the praise.  “This would be what, your fourth orgasm today?  Or do the _girls_ ,” he said spitefully, “make you cum as many times as I can?”

Harry couldn’t think of how to answer.  Draco’s dick, Draco’s hand, Draco’s voice alone was all he knew at that moment.  The Slytherin seemed to sense this and decided to help.

“Did you cum for the Weaslette this morning, Harry?” he purred evilly.  Harry couldn’t answer as the base of his cock was squeezed tight, stopping the pending orgasm.  “Did you cum inside her tiny womb?  Bet she bloody loved it!  Bet she kept her legs closed afterward, wanting to keep you inside her, wishing you’d give her a child so she’ll have you forever!” his whisper yelled in Harry’s ear before his teeth pulled at the lobe.  The hero shook hard under the Slytherin as flashes of his morning with Ginny entered his mind, cutting through the all-things-Draco haze he was in.

“Or what about Cho, Potter -- did you cum for her?” Draco continued.  “Did you cum all over that beautiful face that causes that stupid, dazed expression you get every time you see it?”  Once again, he was speechless; the words brought images of Cho to his mind, erasing Ginny completely.  “Did you watch your spunk drip from her lips and down her chin?  Did it hang from the lashes of her sharp, brown eyes for you?  Did you kiss her sweetly then lick her face clean?”  

The Auror couldn’t help it; he reached down and grabbed hold of Draco’s hand with the hopes of making it stroke him or release his dick because Harry was sure he could cum on his own at this point.

“P-please, Draco…” Harry found his voice to beg when the Slytherin’s hand refused to budge.  “I n-n-need to cum.”

“You need _me_ to make you cum!” the Pureblood corrected.  “You fucking _give_ to them, but you _take_ from me!”  A particularly hard bite was issued to the Gryffindor’s neck.  “You need to feel my cock _explode_ _inside of you_ – ”  The last four words were strained as Draco’s body finally reacted to the sex it was having with Harry.  “You need to feel my seed dribble out of your hungry, little hole.  You like it!”  He began to stroke Harry again –much to the hero’s relief – while his own breathing became more labored.  

“You love it…” Draco whispered desperately into the skin of his lover’s back.  The Slytherin’s body trembled while his hips snapped at Harry’s backside and his hand stroked in time with the powerful thrusts.

Several parts of Harry’s body ached and throbbed in pain, which only proved to fuel his true desire.  “Ye-yes, Dracooo – sssss, fuck! - yes, want to…t-take – _need_ to take from you!”  The Auror gripped the edge of a step so hard as he spoke and took the pounding of his ass that the thin carpet loosened.  “Need – you – need you, Draco!” he declared before hot ropes of semen flew from his penis, decorating his belly, the stairs, and Draco’s fist.

“Harry!” Draco cried into the hero’s back as he too began to release his load into his lover’s body.  He pumped his hips slowly and erratically in time with his hand movement to stroke the last bit of semen out of both of them before they collapsed on the stairs together.

****************

Harry woke up to the dim light of his living room.  He looked over to the Black’s grandfather clock.  It was nearly one in the morning.  The hero yawned and lay further back on his couch.  He remembered falling asleep on the couch with Draco behind him, both of them too tired to make it up to his bedroom.  However, Harry was alone, or so he thought.  In the quiet house, he suddenly heard the fireplace in the downstairs kitchen roar in transport.  Now he was truly alone.

Harry yawned once more, which was followed by a smile.  He stood his naked body up and rubbed his belly while sighing in satisfaction.  The Auror’s body ached in all the right places, but mostly it ached for his bed.  His exhaustion promised him a coma-like sleep until morning.

Until the aromas of breakfast would wake him up to another glorious weekend day.

Harry’s stomach vibrated with a tiny growl of hunger as his smile grew.  Oh, how he loved his weekends.

**********************THE END*********************************

_A/N:  Thanks for reading!_


End file.
